Let there be eternal darkness
by Cyricist001
Summary: Once the genophage is cured...then what? Where should the krogan violent tendencies be directed to? Who or what will take upon itself the role of the apex predator that will keep them under control?


Let there be eternal darkness

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Grunt crashed against the arena wall leaving him dazed for a second...though after regaining his senses he was quickly back on his feet.<p>

"You are tougher than I though" grumbled the krogan as he picked up his maul and charged the ogre.

The monster roared and took a swing with its weapon, almost crushing Grunts skull with the blow, but the alien managed to side step the creatures maul before it could connect.

"Eat this!" said Grunt as he slammed his weapon into the knee of his larger foe. The ogres kneecap shattered under the powerful impact and the creature fell down with a cry of pain.

Grunt didn't lose any time and quickly reversed the grip on his maul before bringing in down on the ogres head.

The krogan grinned as he felt the crude bludgeoning weapon splatter the ogres brains like a overripe watermelon.

All around him him the crowd enjoyed the bloodshed, their desire for violence far from sated. He could see it even in the total darkness how the malevolent crimson eyes of the drow elves stared down at him...Iblith...that's what they called him, that's what they called almost every race...shit.

Though this was his last match for today...he could see the Mind Flayer slave-master and four troll bodyguards already waiting.

Grunt wanted to crush that squid faced pyjak so bad...but like the last time he doubted he would get very far. The Ilithids mind blasts so far have managed to knock him out before he even came close to the aberration...well that wasn't completely true. The filth once allowed him to reach him.

After ten minutes of punching and kicking the thing without any visible result the mind flayer simply touched him and every injure it would have sustained were transferred to him...all so it could humiliate him!

He threw down the maul and allowed the trolls to escort him out of the arena and back into the slave pens...oh how he hated trolls. No matter how much you shoot them, cut them or stab them they always regenerate, every single piece of the ugly smelly things can become a new troll with time.

Its because of that that the Dark Coalition employed them as shock troops, all you had to do is cut a troll into pieces and once it regenerates there would be a bunch of them instead of just one.

As he was passing the temporal stasis prison cells so did he watch the different fighters trapped in time...he will probably be facing one of them in the next match.

He grinned when he saw a asari justiciar in one of the cells...he would love to match his strength against her biotics, though he doubted that her owner would simply allow her to be killed...asari were almost an endangered species after all.

They were near his prison cell when they were stopped by a human and the ilithid that fancied himself his 'owner'.

"Looks good" said the human as he circled around the krogan...Grunt hated him already.

"Very well, fifty thousand it is" was the mammals reply as he pulled out a magic contract for the ilithid to sign.

_Have I just been sold?_ Wondered the krogan furiously.

Once the contract was signed and the money and ownership over Grunt passed hands the mind flayer and his trolls or rather thralls left them alone in the room.

Grunt didn't miss this opportunity and rushed the human delivering a devastating punch to the face...except it wasn't bothering the man at all.

"Perhaps fifty thousand was a bit much" mused the unharmed human, and with one hand send the krogan flying across the room.

"You shouldn't jump so quickly to conclusions krogan, not everything is as it seems" was the humans reply.

Grunt rose to his feet and glared at the creature...though it appeared human it was far stronger than a human could ever be.

"What do you want?" grumbled the once more humiliated alien.

"My name is Triax, a...you could say an associate of captain Ilya Tokarev. She is currently looking for capable soldiers to add to her crew and from what the ilithid showed me you are such a creature."

Grunt tried to remember where he heard that name...then it hit him!

She was the captain of the Silence, The Spelljammer that led the Dark Coalition fleet against the Citadel Council and the Reapers!

The exploits of her crew were legendary...especially of her second in command. Four centuries after the War of Darkness people still told about the accomplishment of Hilda von Speer who on her own destroyed fifty Reapers and a whole planet in a few minutes through the use of teleportation, time stopping and Anti-Osmium bombs.

...Ilya was also the one who led the ground troops against his people and broke Battlemaster Wrex in single combat, ripping his body with her bare hands.

The whole crew was composed of amoral monsters who heralded the age of slavery and blood to the known galaxy...and they wanted him in their crew?

Grunt chuckled "Where do I sign up?"

"You already have" said Triax as he marched to another large group of purchased slaves. There was some of every race, batarian, elf, kobold, salarian...

Grunt followed the human "What are they for?"

Triax turned to the krogan and smiled "Food."

The krogan grunted "Dont look that tasty" he said...though truth be told he was happy.

Violence is a part of krogan nature, and the galaxy had no shortage of things that needed to be killed.

_And I'm the perfect krogan_ thought Grunt as Tirax teleported them away.

* * *

><p>CODEX:<p>

Spelljammer 'Silence':

Size: 50m/160ft exterior lenght (10km/6miles interior lenght).

Power: 100 Proteum Generators.

Armament: Disintegration ray.

Ship Spells: Greater Invisibility, Gate, Etheralness, Prismatic Sphere, Greater Teleport, Shield

Additional facility: _Mage's Magnificent Mansion_ (Bathhouse, Kitchen, Sleeping Quarters)

Harem Summoning Room

Grand Ballroom and Conference Hall

Portal to Sigil

Forge and Armory

Stockpile

Laboratory

Crew:

Ilya Tokarev: Captain/Rogue (Vashar vampire lord)

Hilda von Speer: Commander/Wizard (Demilich)

Eric Dellinger: Engeener/Artificer (Warforged)

Tony: Doctor/Psion (Mind Flayer)

Triax: -/- (Malaugrym)

5000 Troll shock troops (Biocrystal or Glassteel Armor, proteum powered Disintegrator Pistols, Floating Pack, Communicator, Fleshworkers).

500 Shadar-Kai assassins (Thought Armor, Attack Spheres, Communicator, Telepathic Deflector, Fleshworkers).

4500 Sentient Constructs.

A/N:

Wanted to get the idea out of my head, so a oneshot.

Don't be surprised that D&D has spaceships or energy weapons...it is a rather flexible game, with the right optimization very few franchises can compete with it.

The original idea was that the Silence helps Shepard in defeating the Reapers...but everyone does that. So a little dystopian twist where D&D creatures like Mind Flayers, Vashar, Drow and Undead rule the galaxy after defeating the Reapers and have enslaved everyone else.

Also Vashar are a fictional proto-human race.

The Wiki has this:

„Vasharans have no concept of love, kindness, or caring. All sex among the Vashar occurs because of rape. They have no taboos against acts such as rape and incest, no instinctive revulsion for vermin such as snakes, insects, or rats, and are not at all bothered by filth or gore.

Despite their nature, vasharan society is apparently quite orderly. While they despise each other to a certain extent, murder is a rarity, and the society is extremely democratic, with a council of elders enforcing their handful of laws. Vasharans would rather kill themselves than submit to a rule of tyranny and may explain their utter hate for gods. The vashar seem to have a desire for freedom from a more powerful influence, taken to its extreme. This hatred is what binds them together as a society, despite their apparent anarchistic leanings.

While their entire society revolves around engineering the death of gods, Vashar are apparently mostly neutral towards other races, and treat them as normal humans would. Thus, as far as other beings are concerned, the Vashar are likely more amoral, not caring if members of other races live or die (or need to be killed) than directly hostile or malicious.

Despite their own desire for freedom, vashar sometimes capture slaves."


End file.
